heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 32
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Alex Fry * Trigger March * Utah Combs * Jack Kinsey Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Claws of the Cactus! | Synopsis2 = The Two-Gun Kid comes to the aid of Daniel E. Bull, a British man who found himself pinned down by outlaw gunfire in the notorious badlands, home of the famous criminal Cactus Bill. The Kid sends the outlaws packing and offers to take Daniel to the ranch owned by his friend Don Elfredo Dominiquez. Along the way, Daniel tells the Kid that he has come to America to search for his brother Raymond who disappeared five years earlier after learning they had both inherited a large heritage. He came out looking for his brothers after he disputed accounts his brother was killed in a Native American raid when he found the description of the man killed did not match that of his brother. When they arrive at the ranch, they meet with Don Elfredo, his daughter Rita and a third man who flees as soon as he sees Daniel. Daniel believes that it is his brother, however Don tells him the man is named Ramon Toro who owns a property on the edge of the canyon, and has been courting Rita. However Daniel is not convinced, pointing out that "Ramon Toro" is Spanish for "Raymond Bull". Two-Gun and Daniel go after the man and soon realize that Daniel was right -- however Raymond reveals that he is part of Cactus Bill's gang. They take Two-Gun, Daniel, Don and Rita prisoner. Two-Gun and Daniel break free and they all flee back to the ranch. There the ranch is attacked by Cactus Bill and his minions, but the entire gang is gunned down. In the aftermath of the battle, the Two-Gun Kid examines Cactus Bill's corpse and finds that "Cactus Bill" was Raymond the whole time. The Kid is sorry for Daniel, but the mourning is short lived as both Daniel and Rita have hit it off. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Cactus Bill Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The High Rider! | Synopsis3 = While riding down a canyon, the Two-Gun Kid suddenly has to race for his life as a torrent of water comes crashing down on him. However his race against time is futile as the torrent proves faster. However the Kid and his horse Cyclone are pulled out of the rushing water by Ben Baker, who tells the Kid that the nearby dam was blown up by Mahler, a big man in the area who fancies himself as a cattle king. Baker rides off to Dogietown to face off against Mahler and his men. Fearing that Ben will be no match for them, he goes after the gang. When Ben arrives in Dogietown, Ben is caught up in lassos tossed by Mahler's minions. The Kid comes to his rescue, shooting the ropes away. When Mahler orders his men to kill the two of them, the Kid instead blasts all the guns out of his hands. The Kid then leaves Mahler himself for Ben, and then turns them over to the authorities. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Mahler Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: *''Vehicles:' * | StoryTitle4 = A Man Called Natchez! | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | StoryTitle5 = War Paint! | Synopsis5 = The Two-Gun Kid is aboard the Western Rail Road while it is being attacked by what appears to be Pawnee Native Americans who steal the money and manage to flee. In the aftermath of the attack the conductor asks the Kid to ride into town and get a wagon for the passengers while they repair the train and tracks. As the Kid rides out he notes that the horses ridden by the attackers had horseshoes, something that Native Americans don't do with their horses. Arriving in town the Kid recalls how he spent his last dollar on his train ticket and needs to find work fast. After sending the wagons off, he decides to offer his survices for a trouble shooter for the railroad and asks to speak with the owner of the railroad, only to find that he is not in town at the moment. Leaving the rail office, the Kid is approached by Ace Barstock the owner of the gambling hall in town. He offers to buy the Kid a drink then offers him a job for easy money. However when Ace admits that it's not "clean" money, the Kid refuses the job without even hearing the proposition. The Kid then outdraws Ace's men and leaves. Checking in at the local hotel, leaving his saddle as collateral, the Kid spots a man dressed exactly like him trying to rob the local bank. The Kid rushes out and jump the man, subduing his impostor before he can escape with the stolen loot. When Ace Barstock comes out and accuses the real Two-Gun Kid for the robbery and demands the sheriff arrest him, the Kid realizes what is going on. Two-Gun grabs Ace, ripping his shirt wide open and revealing Native American war paint still on his body. With Ace and his gang arrested, the owner of the railroad returns to town. He is happy that the Kid cleaned up Ace Barstock and his men, saving him from offering to pay the Kid a thousand dollars to do the job. | Appearing5 = '''Featured Characters:' * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}